planet_loserfandomcom-20200215-history
Random Adventures/Sector 1☠️
''SECTOR 1☠️ Cuatro.png|Ya ready for this battle? Cutscene 16xteen: B4 U Die'' Pipe Dragon.png|Man, how does this Odyssey stuff all of us even? CM.png|I don’t know. Lllll.png|Probably because I’m the one driving it and my electric powers boosted it? Pipe Dragon.png|Dude, this thing is not powered by electricity. It's powered by Power Moons! Yokai Ecofreak.png|GUYS, THERE'S SOMETHING HAPPENING OUTSIDE. You guys better investigate it! Pipe Dragon.png|Okay- CUATRO?! WE CAUGHT UP TO HIS BLIMP! Starchlord.png|Well we're gonna GUN YOU DOWN. Four is an Undine.PNG|'Eco-Freak'! Avez-vous un match? (Eco-Freak! Do you have a match?) Obsidia.PNG|''Obsidia Cannoneers! Prepare your arrow cannons!'' Starchlord.png|ALSO, I SUMMONED DELETD AND HIS FIENDS HERE! RIP This Guy.PNG|I hope you're ready to die! SOMEBODY BURN ME TO FIREY 114! Mr._freezy.png|Oh crap. Pipe Dragon.png|(sees the Odyssey getting wrecked) OH SHOOT WE'RE GOING DOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNNNNN! (the Odyssey crash lands at the Nimbus Arena) Uhh, guys? Pipe Dragon.png|Is it just me, or... PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(this thing starts descending) Meester Pahp: ...or are we gonna meet our dooms?! ''Wave 4orty-5ive: The Luna-Tic'' 45.png|''Ain’t no jive, it’s Wave 4orty-5i-'' D0E42531-D371-4C5A-973B-9F771AADB460.jpeg|IT’S TIME FOR A BOSS WAVE!!! PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|BOSS: Luna-r Moon UCHOSE.png Lllll.png|Okay, I’ll do it, as long as we drink some of my Uber-Power Potions. CLOSEUP.png|OKAY? (FIGHTER ONE) James Vii.png|Okay. (FIGHTER TWO) Pipe Dragon.png|GONNA GO! (FIGHTER THREE) 7F96017E-FB12-4630-A7A1-A79A9A784D95.png|Will you be the backup fighter, Master Shogun? Loki Dragon.png|''Yes. I sense a heavy fight coming...'' FITE!.png|This will be the fight of the sector. THE ULTIMATE END OF SECTOR 1, as we journey into Sector 2. Iiiii.png|This is going to be hard... Lllll.png|Nightmare is a powerful class, powered by the dreams of- CMtriggered.png|MAY YOU PLEASE STOP RAMBLING AND START FIGHTING!? Lllll.png|Oh, okay then. (zaps Luna-r Moon for a measly...) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(...25 damage) (975/1000) No, James Vii.png|Of course. It’s a terrible element, but it’s ridiculously strong; hard to control. (shoots LM) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(took 17 damage) (958/1000) Holiver.png|Wait, before we make the next move, we must know its moveset. CLOSEUP.png|FINE. 0747F2DD-A1BC-43FB-A291-B31C09FD8F84.jpeg EA834D0B-1530-45DF-B8BF-ECF921CA2A1E.jpeg B3EFFC46-28C5-47AC-8738-38379FFDD3D4.jpeg D0001CC3-8585-4FF4-A51C-F45589D3E2A2.jpeg F8F75845-0978-4436-8D8A-761A068A29D5.jpeg CLOSEUP.png|That was a mouthful. 66CEE43C-E8DC-4758-B4AF-8F8C753E83CE.jpeg FAD6A485-3B31-47DC-B326-72BD70C5BE4B.png|Can someone tell me what happened to the red hat spaceship thing? 9A7B59DD-3544-44F2-AD50-84163B5D431E.png|Well... 600E6C9E-609E-4EDE-A98B-5FD4A2B9E318.jpeg|...Odyssey status is a group choice. A914A4B7-0754-4A32-B104-001DEF7EEC0A.png|WHAT!? 1514275F-E091-4375-9F90-9A583400A323.png|That doesn’t make sense! No, James Vii.png|Can you please get out of our way here? Meester Pahp is about to attack. Zazz.png|DID YOU LOOK AT THE MOVESET?! OH, THAT'S ABSOLUTELY CHEATING! JUST LIKE HOW RESETTING IS CHEATING. Pipe Dragon.png|SHAT UP LEMME WATER GUSH AS USUAL! (water gush) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(925/1000) Nmeturn.png PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(uses Luna-r Spawn) Luna loud.jpg|(spawned Luna Loud) Yourturn.png|TURN 2 Lllll.png|(scratches Luna) Luna loud.jpg|(100/150) No, James Vii.png|(shoots Luna but misses) Pipe Dragon.png|(LET'S COUNT HOW MUCH TIMES I SAY WATER GUSH!) No, James Vii.png|Two? Luna loud.jpg|(50/150) Nmeturn.png PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(uses Creeping Shadows on MP) Pipe Dragon.png|(80/90) (gets the effect and takes 10 damage every turn and his attacks deal 75% less damage) Luna loud.jpg|(uses FBATR! on 7ames Vii) No, James Vii.png|(35/65) Yourturn.png|TURN 3 Pipe Dragon.png|(takes 10 damage from the effect) (70/90) Ttttt.png|I'm gonna feel bad about this, won't I? (runs over Luna) Luna loud.jpg|(0/150) Luna.jpg|(also gets run over) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(stunned for a turn) No, James Vii.png|Well... (shoots LM) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(900/1000) Pipe Dragon.png|WHY DID I GET TARGETED?! JUST BECAUSE I HAVE A HIGHER LEVEL DOESN'T MEAN I'M THE BIGGEST THREAT! (water gushes) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(800/1000) Nmeturn.png Ordinary Numberblob -1.png|(three Blobs appear and they all use Blah on Blitzy) Lllll.png|(46/70) Yourturn.png|TURN 4 Lllll.png|(zaps the Blobs) DeadOrdinary Numberblob -1.png|(-86/14) DeadOrdinary Numberblob -2.png|(-87/13) DeadOrdinary Numberblob -3.png|(-88/12) No, James Vii.png|(shoots LM) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(770/1000) Pipe Dragon.png|Oh boy, it's just time to do this! (water gusher) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(740/1000) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|''Heal Them!'' has been activated. Nmeturn.png PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(spawns Luna Girl) Lunagirl.jpg|This is gonna suck. Yourturn.png|TURN 5 Lllll.png|(zaps Luna Girl) Lunagirl.jpg|(100/150) James Vii.png|(uses Seven Shields) Pipe Dragon.png|(water gush) Lunagirl.jpg|(50/150) Nmeturn.png PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(heal) Lunagirl.jpg|(uses Insect Attack!) No, James Vii.png|Four shields left. James Vii.png|Good thing we don't get the harmful effect! Yourturn.png|TURN 6 Lllll.png|(zaps LG) Lunagirl.jpg|(20/150) James Vii.png|(shoots LG) Lunagirl.jpg|(-30/150) Pipe Dragon.png|WAAAAAAAAAH- (water gush) 5ivefinger.png|That’s the sixth time. RoboSix.jpg|Yeah. PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(710/1000) Nmeturn.png 20B5015C-972A-43B5-9EF1-F6EE50D4D0D1.jpeg|(spawned Birdie) Lllll.png|Oh gosh, not you again. PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(stunned) 20B5015C-972A-43B5-9EF1-F6EE50D4D0D1.jpeg|(Air Blast) (85/100) No, James Vii.png|Three shields left! Yourturn.png|TURN 7 Lllll.png|(scratches Birdie) 20B5015C-972A-43B5-9EF1-F6EE50D4D0D1.jpeg|(35/100) James Vii.png|(shoots Birdie) Kablooooooom.png|(-15/100) Pipe Dragon.png|''WATER GUSH''! PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(650/1000) Nmeturn.png Nightmare moon.png|(spawns Nightmare Moon) 24B3AD24-D8ED-4F78-9EA3-B323DC1D905A.jpeg Binge Pipe.png|''We interrupt this wave for a few messages from Dragon Tamer.'' Herebedragons.png|Hey guys. 76B837B2-922C-4449-AA9A-CB90A8D6AC37.jpeg|'DT': Here’s my message: what is this? Herebedragons.png|Whoever guessed it right will get a little boost in- U SPOILED IT BRUH.PNG|(Starch-Lord immediately inflates it) Cuatro.png|NO. HE IS NOT GIVING OUT POWERUPS. NOW BACK TO THE BATTLE. Starchlord.png|YEAH DRAGON TAMER! (does 1,000,000,000,000 damage to DT) 24B3AD24-D8ED-4F78-9EA3-B323DC1D905A.jpeg Yourturn.png|TURN 8 Ttttt.png|(runs over NM) Nightmare moon.png|(100/150) James Vii.png|(shoots NM) Nightmare moon.png|(50/100) Pipe Dragon.png|(sigh) Water gush. Nightmare moon.png|WHAT I NEVER EVEN GOT A CHANCE TO ATTA- (0/150) Nmeturn.png PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(stunned so let’s move on) Yourturn.png|TURN 9 CLOSEUP.png|(coughs up an electric hairball) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(600/1000) No, James Vii.png|(shoots LM) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(530/1000) Pipe Dragon.png|(water gush) (How many times is it said???) James Vii.png|Whatever the wave number is. 4th_wall.png|''Fourth wall break seventeen!'' PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(500/1000) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|''Call-Back'' has been activated. Zazz.png|(throws LM) No, James Vii.png|Two shields. Nmeturn.png Poe_etree.png|(spawned Poe Etree) Poe_etree.png|(uses Poe Etree) (17/17) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(spawns Balloona Luna) Yourturn.png|TURN 10 Ttttt.png|(runs over Poe Etree and BL) Bloony loony.png|(100/150) Poe etree.png|(-33/17) 1nesie.png|(seventeen Wunsies spawned) James Vii.png|(uses bullet storm) Bloony loony.png|(50/150) 1nesie.png|(all Wunsies perished) Grand Spahk.PNG|...Meester Pahp? You didn't use- Pipe Dragon.png|''WATER GUSH''! And no, I don't care if I used any other move, Spahk! Kablooooooom.png|(BL explodes) No, James Vii.png|NO MORE SHIELDS! PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(450/1000) Nmeturn.png PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(uses Creeping Shadows) Iiiii.png|AGH! (36/70) Yourturn.png|TURN 11 CLOSEUP.png|(26/70) Lllll.png|(uses Healing Luck) (56/70) (effect removed) James Vii.png|(65/65) Pipe Dragon.png|(90/90) James Vii.png|(uses Seven Shields) Pipe Dragon.png|(water gush) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(350/1000) Nmeturn.png PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(uses Luna-r Spawn) Luna loud.jpg|(spawned Luna Loud) Yourturn.png|TURN 12 Lllll.png|(uses Zippy Zap) Luna loud.jpg|(100/150) James Vii.png|(shoots LL) Luna loud.jpg|(50/150) Pipe Dragon.png|(water gush) Luna loud.jpg|(0/150) Nmeturn.png G.I.F..png|(a G.I.F. is spawned and it uses'' Boing'') (70/70) No, James Vii.png|Six shields. Yourturn.png|TURN 13 CLOSEUP.png|This might be the unluckiest. Twinkle twinkle ball of gas.png|(uses Ball of Gas) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(250/1000) Kablooooooom.png|(the G.I.F. pops and the contents inside were also destroyed) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|''Double Trouble'' has been activated. Lunagirl.jpg Nightmare moon.png James Vii.png|(uses Bullet Storm) Lunagirl.jpg|(100/150) Nightmare moon.png|(100/150) Pipe Dragon.png|THIS IS A NO-GO ATTEMPT! (water gush) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|Everything is (50/150), except LM, who is still (250/1000) Nmeturn.png Fyi.png|''Moon-Ball'', Night-Mare Fuel. Four shields remain. Yourturn.png|TURN 14 Lllll.png|(zaps the enemies) Fyi.png|(0/150), (0/150), (250/1000) and stunned. James Vii.png|(shoots LM) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(200/1000) Pipe Dragon.png|(water gush) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(100/1000) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|''Only Slightly Dead'' has been activated. Luna loud.jpg Lunagirl.jpg Bloony loony.png Nightmare moon.png Nmeturn.png PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(stunned so I don't care) Yourturn.png|TURN 15 Lllll.png|(zaps the enemies) Luna loud.jpg|(100/150) Lunagirl.jpg|(100/150) Bloony loony.png|(100/150) Nightmare moon.png|(100/150) James Vii.png|(uses Bullet Storm) Luna loud.jpg|(50/150) Lunagirl.jpg|(50/150) Bloony loony.png|(50/150) Nightmare moon.png|(50/150) Pipe Dragon.png|SIGH! (water gush) No, James Vii.png|Three shields. PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(stunned) Nmeturn.png PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(four turns left until no longer shielded) Yourturn.png|TURN 16 Lllll.png|It’s shielded, so attacking is useless! (uses Seven-Leaf Clover on everyone) James Vii.png|(uses Bond One-Liner) Well, you may be shielded, but you never took the time to heal. Pipe Dragon.png|...maybe next time we should NOT attack them fast? ANYWAY! First time, FILTHY BREATH! (spits filthy breath at LM) That should stunlock it! PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(stunned again) Nmeturn.png 21A06D00-7545-48A8-AE2C-64F2E070B4E9.jpeg|'Pouncer' is spawned because he wants to disrespect the pattern and it uses Spike Strips. PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(three turns until no longer shielded) Yourturn.png|TURN 17 Lllll.png|(scratches Pouncer) BD95F9A4-75CA-479E-AC31-666574F4814E.jpeg|(0/50) James Vii.png|Two shields left. (uses Seven Shields) Pipe Dragon.png|I'LL BE STUNLOCKIN'! (filthy breath) Nmeturn.png PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(two turns until no longer shielded) Yourturn.png|TURN 18 CLOSEUP.png|(drinks another Uber-Power Potion) James Vii.png|(uses Casino Swearin’) No, James Vii.png|Hey Luna-r Moon. You’re a (continuously swears like crazy). James Vii.png|That’s better. Pipe Dragon.png|(filthy breath) KEEP STUNLOCKING IT... Nmeturn.png Octoblob.png|(an Octoblob spawns and it uses Singsong) Squareblob.png|(two Squareblobs appear too but they use the same move as the Octoblob) PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(one turn until no longer stunned) Yourturn.png|TURN 19 CLOSEUP.png|Here, take this Uber-Power Potion. James Vii.png|Okay. (drinks it) James Vii.png|Attacking LM does virtually nothing now, so... (does literally nothing) Meester Pahp, your turn. Pipe Dragon.png|(filthy breath) DeadOctoblob.png DeadSquareblob.png DeadSquareblob.png Nmeturn.png PATCHY JOB BUT WHATEVER.png|(no longer shielded) Yourturn.png|TURN 20 Ttttt.png|(runs over Luna-r Moon) Kablooooooom.png|(Luna-r Moon explodes) Zazz.png|AAAGGGHHHH I’M GONNA STOP YOU!!! James Vii.png|(shoots Zazz) DeadZazz.png|(0/1) Boss_wave_complete!.png ''Cutscene 17venteen: Hard, Knocked-Out Lives'' Bloony.png|Well, that sucks. Herebedragons.png|(meanwhile, DT is still unconscious...) U SPOILED IT BRUH.PNG|(...next to Munk...) E1822DD2-3D35-473F-943E-E7F1106EEC22.jpeg|(...and Bunny) Cuatro.png|I have saved this image for this specific special occasion. 42E966B9-2551-47BE-844F-4F76EE90E0C1.jpeg DeadZazz.png Zazz.png|(revived) You know what this comic needs? SONGS. Starchlord.png|MORE LIKE SOME FOURLIUM! Aka, the helium version of the Four Mask. (deflates all balloons and inflates Fourlium into them) (Munk's body pops while being inflated with Fourlium) (some of the Munks are used for the WAFFLE8888 PARADE FLOAT) FITE ER.PNG|Guess who's BACK after the MLG-Add Comic! ME, FIGHTER! Herebedragons.png|(wakes up) This is gonna be interesting. Also, why are there clones of mah dragons? Funk Munk.PNG|(four Funk Munks are flying) Herebedragons.png|THEY’RE A SPECIES!?!?!? Cuatro.png|Yup, and Zazz, I want to say it again. 42E966B9-2551-47BE-844F-4F76EE90E0C1.jpeg 76B837B2-922C-4449-AA9A-CB90A8D6AC37.jpeg|'Starch-Lord': No, idiot! They're not species, they're powered up Munks! Lemme show you! (Starch-Lord inflates another Munk with fourlium) Funk Munk.PNG|(they inflate but their body pops and they gain monstrous claws) Herebedragons.png|OH MY GOSH WE SHOULD TRY IT WITH THE OTHER BALLOONIMALS I HAVE!!! EVEN NORTIER CHUCKSHARE A A A A.PNG|SIR! I think we should make a CREEPY CLONE OF BETTY! Starchlord.png|ORKAY! (makes a Creepy Clone of Betty) Louey.png|I'M NOT EMBRACED TO- EVEN NORTIER CHUCKSHARE A A A A.PNG|STOP SHOEHORNING YOURSELF INTO THIS, LEAKY LOUIE! (kicks Leaky Louie) 20C97850-D007-47EC-BC00-1EE5530ECE4A.jpeg|(DT flies back to the blimp with a Paypay) ED5A2C9C-57CC-4919-B57A-2CAA9752E1E2.jpeg|(then he inflates it) Starchlord.png|DUDE, BALLOONS CAN'T BE THE ONLY THING THAT WE USE! I mean, we need VARIETY. Herebedragons.png|(is seen inhaling fourlium) What? Starchlord.png|WHOAKAY, WE DIDN'T TEST THE FOURLIUM ON HUMANS BUT- GAHNT DUK TUUB.PNG|(suddenly Dragon Tamer becomes Giant Ducky Tube Thingy as it makes a loud quack) GAHNT DUK TUUB.PNG|Ahh, good times. Cuatro.png|Yes, way before you were Road Killer. Starchlord.png|I went onto Scratch and searched Balloon Buddies... mind if you look at it closer, Cuatro? Remixes perhaps? Duhstort yor Face.PNG|suhmpleh jahst bucz ye klond piipl dizn miin ur orgh peh as said pizza.png|YEAH! Just because you cloned Lunas doesn't- Starchlord.png|(throws some Heartichokes at Duhstort and Betty) Starchlord.png|Now the Creepy Clone isn't creepy enough and I need YOUR help, Cuatro. You mind searching up Balloon Buddies on scratch, then do Control+F and type in "grace" in Control+F? Cuatro.png|No... Cuatro's_mad.png|Here's what I got: a pink balloon gets some Capri-Sun and flies away. Then it's pitch black and it said "Respect the Pouch". Louey.png|No, NO, NO, I'M- Starchlord.png|(clicks the previous remix Balloon Buddies has) EVEN NORTIER CHUCKSHARE A A A A.PNG|You know what? Just stuff Louie into the Fourplin jails. EVEN NORTIER CHUCKSHARE A A A A.PNG|Oh yeah, Betty, WE'RE MAKING BETTY CLONE!!! The creepier version of you! As said pizza.png|WHAT- (gets Heartichoke'd) Kangdace.png|So clever, so dapper, ya betta' believe this dice is loaded. Hi-de-ho! Starchlord.png|Hey, Cuatro. Can you check the previous remix for Balloon Buddies? I need to make that creepy clone. Starchlord.png|Already loaded it up for you if you're wondering. A83F6AD6-58AB-4316-81A5-210861F6F4DC.jpeg|'Cuatro': Here you go. GAHNT DUK TUUB.PNG|Also, one more thing. C22E518C-2406-405C-B90A-663864F56412.jpeg Louey.png|OH NO NO NO NO- Starchlord.png|WRONG ONE! NOT THAT BALLOON! LOOK AT ITS REMIXES! Or... what it remixed. Cuatro's mad.png|Ugh. I don’t have time for this. BBB861F7-F8DB-4F2F-B66D-68576BAA7A53.jpeg|'Cuatro': Why not take this Blankblock instead? Starchlord.png|DUDE! WE WANT THIS PLAN TO GO OUT WELL! CAN WE JUST MAKE THE BETTY CLONE? I MEAN, I PROMISE TO MAKE IT STRONGER! Cuatro.png|Well, actually... 3ADDE89C-6F89-4319-8F65-422AEBE51340.jpeg 434C6BBB-6B0A-41FC-A27B-39DADB365229.jpeg Starchlord.png|...maybe the previous remix? Do you see a "Thanks to"? Cuatro's mad.png|NO! Will he (better).jpg|I HAVE GREAT NEWS! At least we found these... things from another dimension! 02C3D4CB-F2AE-4F0E-A256-5009BE556200.jpeg|'Willy': This is Hummer. 2579B532-A820-4F83-BD49-4B4B24415C2F.jpeg|'Willy': And this is Pink Jelly! GAHNT DUK TUUB.PNG|They look like cr- I mean... uhh... Starchlord.png|Well don't heckin' fudge up my plan Cuatro! WE NEED MORE THAN BALLOONS! STAHP BEIN' LAZY! Cuatro.png|Well, there’s more than where that came from. Kangdace.png|Well, yeah! I’m King Dice! BBB861F7-F8DB-4F2F-B66D-68576BAA7A53.jpeg|میں ایک خالی بلاک ہوں! (I’m a Blankblock!) Category:RA